


tell the secrets the coast is clear

by doofusface



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Angst and Humor, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, Love, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doofusface/pseuds/doofusface
Summary: “You know why I wanted to leave?”





	tell the secrets the coast is clear

**Author's Note:**

> i guess im here now

“You know why I wanted to leave?” Tandy asks, swinging her feet back and forth off the ledge of Pier 31. “New Orleans, I mean. Other than all the…” She waves a hand.

“Yeah,” Ty says, nodding a little. “Change of pace. Clean slate.”

“I know where I can get one of those,” Tandy says, a smile for an old memory briefly on her lips. “But, uh, no. That wasn’t it.”

“Saving people, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I get it,” Ty says. “Lots of bad people around. Not so much people with superpowers looking to help out.”

“Not _just…_them,” Tandy says, carefully, quietly, ducking her head.

Ty’s brows crease. “What do you mean?”

Tandy shrugs. “I mean…_you_.” She clears her throat. “_Saving_ you.”

“What are you talking about?” he says, a little laugh of disbelief escaping. “I’m okay. Got a cleared name and everyth—”

“Good men die in New Orleans, Ty,” she says, and she sees it again.

Billy.

Greg.

Fuchs.

_ Ty_.

“Hey,” he whispers, from the real world. “Hey, Tandy, I’m _right here_, okay? Flesh and blood.” Pause. “…And shadowy thing.”

“_Ha_,” she sniffle-laughs, loud, pretending to be annoyed as she lets him envelop her in a hug. “Jackass.”

“Your jackass.”

“Yeah,” she says, rolling her eyes and kissing his cheek. “_Definitely_ mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> greetings from the spidey fandom, i may be pitching a tent here for a while :x
> 
> got a longer fic coming but i thought of this real quick sooooo there it is
> 
> [tumblr](https://doofwrites.tumblr.com/) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/doofwrites)
> 
> <3 God bless yall
> 
> (i am also super uncomf abt personally cursing or anything close to it but darn it characterization has to happen SIGHS)


End file.
